Often times when a web browser displays a web page incorrectly, the web browser either detects an incorrect language in which to display the web page and/or the character encoding applied to the web page by the web browser is incorrect. If language detection fails, the web browser displays characters with an incorrect font for the language. If character encoding fails, the web browser displays unreadable characters or “garbled characters.”
When the web browser displays the web page incorrectly, a user must explicitly change the language detection setting and/or the character encoding setting until the web browser displays the web page correctly. For some languages, several encoding settings are available for which the user must explicitly apply each encoding setting until the web browser is no longer displayed with the garbled characters. Automatic detection capabilities for the language detection setting and/or character encoding setting can be enabled for the web browser. However, such auto detection capabilities rely on internal algorithms to the web browser that may not properly display all web pages correctly.